


On the Edge

by Nightlydemon



Series: Alice in Underfell [3]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlydemon/pseuds/Nightlydemon
Summary: It's fetish porn. Have fun with that.





	On the Edge

You pulled at the restraints holding your forearms behind your back. The taste of cherry flavored silicone was prominent on your tongue. Soft silk blinded your vision and you could hear a harsh clacking of stiff leather soles on hard wood floors. Each step vibrated through the floor into your tightly bound thighs and the bar between knees refused your attempts to close your legs. Papyrus had the day off and used his magic to hold you down after he found you in Sans' room before he put you in the bonds. You had asked him what he was going to do to you, but all he said was "in due time" before he stuffed the squishy red ball into your mouth and carried you somewhere else. You were pulled from your thought by the harsh sound of a sharpening knife.

"I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, have captured you, Human. Hiding in my brother's room was very foolish of you." He emphasized his monologue by continuing to run sharp metal across moist stone. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as cold sweat prickled on your skin. You flinched with a muffled whimper as supple leather traced up your face. "I should turn you over to the king. You're so pathetically weak, I can't laugh." He moved behind you and his fingers slowly wrapped around your throat. You were frozen in place and fought back every sob and whimper for fear he would hurt you. A prickle of cold steel forced you to flinch and whine as the flat of a blade was placed between the folds of your shirt. "Let us find out why my useless brother wishes to keep you around."

One by one the buttons of your shirt were cut away. It was a cold and calculated act and you couldn't hold back your sobs. Papyrus' gloved fingers tightened around your throat and you could feel his sternum pressing into your spine. With one last pop, your shirt fell open and the cooling air caressed your skin. The hand around your neck trailed down to your breast and gently massaged over your bra. Thin steel pressed into your sternum and panic gripped your mind. You tried to jerk away from the sensation but an unyielding rib cage blocked your path. A strong arm stopped your shoulders from being able to move as a long bone cut off your breath. The cold steel moved quickly with the sound of tearing fabric as your bra opened from the front. The arm released your shoulders and a leather hand pressed it's way down to rub careful circles into your belly. A small whimper slithered from behind your gag.

"You are quite beautiful. However, appearances are not everything. You must prove your worth," Papyrus stated just before you felt his blade at your throat. "Do exactly as you are told, for your sake." The cold steel moved away from your skin and clatter to the floor as a large hand pushed your head forward and you were ordered to hold still. You flinched at the soft touch of a bony hand groping your ass under your skirt just before it gave a firm thwack. The gag in your mouth muffled a painful yelp.

"You were told to hold still, or are you that worthless?" A hand gripped tightly to the back of your neck as his other slide it's way between your legs. A long, bony finger caressed your dripping panties. An eager moan rumbled from your quivering chest and your hips moved on their own to get just a bit more friction. Your ass was smacked hard as the grip on your neck was released pulling another pained sound from your throat. It took every ounce of self-control you had to keep your hips still as he ever so gently searched for your clit through soaked fabric. The muffled whimpers and moans filling the room abruptly stopped as your breath hitched. He found it and was stroking in firm, loving motions to tease eager whimpers out of you. His body pressed over yours and a slick tongue traced the shell of your ear. Your core began to ache with a desire to be filled that forced several needy whines to pour from behind the red ball.

Papyrus looped his fingers into your panties and pulled the small amount of fabric to the side. His body shuddered with want as a single finger massaged it's way into your folds. Electricity shot through your entire form as it twisted a curled gently inside you as a second one joined the dance. The digits moved smoothly to tease sounds of pleasure from your throat. Muffled pleas for more were lost to the lusty whimpers. A third digit gently joined as he started to spread in unison with the soft thrusting motions. A tight heat was pooling in the pit of your stomach. You were so close, just a little more.

Papyrus removed his fingers just before your orgasm and you let out a disappointed whine. You felt strong arms scoop you off the floor and carefully placed face up on a soft bed. The mattress moved as the large skeleton climbed over you. The bar between your knees was gently pushed up to your chest. Your body twitched eagerly at the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He rubbed his massive length over your slick arousal. Your head lolled back into the plush surface below and released a low moan as he slowly teased you. You sputtered a little as a small amount of drool began to pool in the back of your throat. The massive skeleton unhooked your gag and tossed it to the side allowing you to take in a huge gulp of air.

"P-please, s-stop teasing me. I-I need you," you muttered with the little breath you had left. You felt an amused chuckle just beside your ear.

"You are not the one who gives the orders here," Papyrus growled as his hand gave your breast a firm squeeze. He continued to rub his hot cock over your core at a tortuously slow pace. "Or do you wish to be punished, Human?" You bit your lip to try and hide the wanting whimper vibrating from your throat. He pressed his teeth to your lips and you tenderly pressed your tongue hoping to meet his. Your body relaxed as much as it could when his tongue passionately danced with your own. The skeleton above you pushed his massive tip carefully into your twitching entrance.

"Ah-f-fuck!" you cried out as the hot mass breached you far too slowly. Long fingers gripped around your throat almost threateningly.

"Watch your language! I will not tolerate such vulgarity!" Papyrus growled as he slowly pushed himself deeper. You knew his massive size would hurt if he tried to go any faster at this point, but your eager need made this gentility brutal. Your position made it impossible to move your hips up to meet his. You pulled at the restraints around your arms instinctively to pull him closer. They refused to give way and the frustration was driving you mad with lust. Your breathy moans filled the air as he carefully buried himself deeper. His body vibrated as if he was holding himself back for you. It felt like an eternity when he finally hilted. Every rib on his skeletal cock teased your inside and you needed him to move.

"Please, P-papyrus! Please move, m-make me cum!" you pleaded. It was the only thing on your mind. Without a sound Papyrus started to move with small, gentle thrusts and the tight heat started to form again. Gradually the tall skeleton made larger thrusts that sent your mind spinning into the abyss. Your core clenched hard as your release hit without warning. The length inside you stopped moving until your orgasm finished. Just as your breath started to even out, his hips snapped forward pulling a surprised yelp from you.

"Naughty girl. I didn't give you permission to cum," Papyrus cooed as his hand gently held your face. "I am going to punish you, Human. You will not get another rest until I am done with you." His arms wrapped under you and pulled you upright into his lap. The spreader bar pressed into his chest as he started to move you up and down on his massive cock. His slow, gentle pace soon became fast and brutal as he brought his hips up to meet yours.

"Ah! N-not, hah, s-so f-hng, fast! Please, P-papy!" you pleaded. Your body was slammed into the mattress as you were fucked harder. Papyrus tightly gripped your throat as he growled inches away from your face. 

"Do not refer to me in such a manner, Human!" the tall skeleton snapped. His other hand held the bar between your knees as you gasped for the breath denied your lungs. Your body felt hot as sweat rose to the surface of your skin. A familiar feeling swelled up and your core began to twitch. The sound around you began to fade and the grip around your neck lightened enough for you to suck in a deep breath. The rush of oxygen tipped you over the edge and your second orgasm pooled under your folded hips. A low, gravely grunt found it's way to your ears as Papyrus continued to rut through your release. The grip tightened around your throat again and you could hear the faintest grunts of pleasure from above. Your body began to feel sore as your third orgasm began to build. The stimulation was becoming too much to handle.

Papyrus released his grip on your throat and gripped your hips. You barely felt your third orgasm as the skeleton's thrusts lost their rhythm. You were sure you couldn't cum if you wanted to at this point. Your hips and core ached as the skeleton started to huff. He was getting close.

"Nyeh!" Papyrus whimpered as he spilled his seed inside you. The hot fluid just barely soothed your over stimulated pussy. His tongue penetrated your mouth to dance passionately with yours. He pulled himself from your core and set about releasing your bonds. It took a few moments, but soon you were free and the blindfold gone. The light in the room stung your eyes as you were wrapped in a fluffy blanket and pulled close to the tall skeleton. Your weakened arms snaked around his ribs as you burred your face in the crook of his neck. He gently rocked you and stroked your hair as the two of you came down from your sex high.

"Human, are you alright?" Papyrus asked. When you looked up to his face, it showed concern. You pulled your aching body up to lightly kiss his teeth.

"I'm fine, though, you didn't have to cut my bra. It does have clasps in the back," you replied as you nuzzled into his other shoulder and gently traced the outline of Papyrus' ribs through his shirt. He lovingly rubbed his jaw bone over your forehead with a soft chuckle.

"I will remember for the next time." His tone was too sure and you tensed before sitting up.

"Why do you say next time? This was supposed to be a one time thing until Sans got more comfortable with bondage," you stated trying to sound more firm.

"My lazy brother will not do this, Human. It's too much effort and self-control than that worthless pile of bones is capable." You climbed off the bed in what you hoped was a dignified manner and started picking up your shirt buttons. You still had trouble believing even Papyrus was capable of insulting your boyfriend to your face, even if for the most part it was true. A bony hand gripped your upper arm firmly. "You know I'm right, Human." You pulled your arm away and hobbled to Sans' room to patch your clothes. After the last button was in it's rightful place, you laid down to sleep.

 

Three months had passed since you did a scene with Papyrus and you'd been trying to avoid him. Every time you saw his face or heard his voice, that afternoon replayed in your mind. It wasn't easy living in the same house and Sans was still not giving in to your kinks. You had started to notice how much harder it was to get off. All of that had led you to the spot just inside the tall skeleton's door-frame holding a pair of shackles and a paddle. You were trying not to make eye contact.

"Well, that took longer than I expected, Human. Come here."


End file.
